Losing The Past
by Kurai'sInspiration
Summary: I heard it a long time ago. It's been with me my whole life. Now it's gone. Now I'm searching for the lost past, my lost past. ((WIP DRAFT))


Losing the Past- Chapter 1

I awoke with a dull thumping in my head, "...Is this...?" I thought this place I appeared in looked awfully familiar. I had awaken in a desert, there was only white sand everywhere, and I could only hear screams coming at me from everywhere at once. I realized I could feel something soft on my face. Instinctively, I tried to raise my hand to wipe it away, but my hand wouldn't turn, and shoulder hurt when I tried to turn.

I looked down and saw downy, white fur, and dusky, black claws. What went on in the awakened world while I was asleep? I explored further, feeling my flattened head, finding a fluffy tail, and seeing I not only ran on four legs, but I had the instincts to know how to run on them. As a human I had always wondered how dogs ran like this, and now, in a form that resembled a giant fennec fox, I could experience it for myself.

Satisfied with my discoveries, I now scanned the horizon. All I saw was sand in all directions, occasionally being dotted with circular towers, sand dunes and what appeared to be dead trees. When I approached one, it seemed impossible to break a branch off, for it only chipped slightly, but it was as cool as a rock. My suspicions have been confirmed so far, but I still need more knowledge. I tried to focus in on what direction I was facing. There are some things I hated my parents for, but one thing I'm glad about, is my natural sense of direction. My mom gave me a bad memory, but my dad has an amazing sense of direction, we could tell which way north was no matter where we were, and I could keep an entire town my in my head. If I didn't have this sense, then I would've easily gotten lost in the many twists and turns in my hometown.

The only problem was, I was clueless about my position. I normally had a symbol or a path to backtrack and I was able to use them to know which way was north, but I was clueless. I was... helpless. I just stood there, wondering. "Now what do I do?" Something flashed out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a tower that was taller than the others. I started running. I knew that if I had any hopes left, I could put my hope in the tower. It called me. I couldn't turn away, and at the same time I ran towards it, I wanted to run away from it.

I knew I could use it as a vantage point, but something told me to keep walking. To stay away. It told me something was waiting there, waiting to harm me. It was still drowned out by hope. I ignored the voice in my head and kept running towards the tower. At least, I thought I was. After a while I started to slow down. I still had so much energy, but it was as if I couldn't use it, like I was being... controlled. I started slowing down until I came to a complete stop. Something was weighing me down. My head was pounding, I wanted to keep going, but it was coming from the tower. Now that I was close enough, I could see a hole in the tower, and rubble inside. There was another flash as well, but I heard something with it. A voice that couldn't speak.

Something told me to stay away, I should have listened. It might be too late now, but I turned tail and started running again. I ran and ran until the tower was out of my sight, and a new, much larger building, maybe a palace, came up over the horizon. I had no idea what to do, or where to go, and this was all that was left. I ran away from it. This can't be it. There has to be more. I close my eyes and run for all I've got, and I opened my eyes when I no longer felt the wind, I found myself back at the tower, but the thing pressuring me earlier was gone. Did I turn back and... teleport? No, that's not possible. If anything, I could have built enough speed to travel that far distance in a shorter time.

This time the voice didn't leave. It now told me that there was no escaping, be afraid. Escaping what? The tower? Or that flash? I didn't believe it was the same one, but how could this tower be inescapable if I was outside? I can see why if I was already inside and it didn't have a giant hole in the wall, but 'if' doesn't exist.

It doesn't exist.


End file.
